centerlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 32: Unexpected encounter
After having defeated the banshees and cleansed the temple to Elune and Gozreh, the Littleton Legends take a well deserved rest. The temple provides shelter and protection, although there’s something strange about the way light filters through the columns around the outside, almost as if one were peering onto a very different landscape: a vast expanse of land scattered with mesas and swirling colors. In the morning, The two silent ghosts appear and go about their usual business, going through the motions of cleaning the temple and praying even though their ectoplasmic form has no bearing in the feywild. The pause to show Aaler and Isaya the words of power which activate their newly acquired magical relics, Isaya’s giant fan deploys and sends her soaring through the air, while Aaler’s white cloth rigidifies and hovers around him, acting as a shield. Jerky complains about not having any magical items for himself, while Shed silently breaks the tip off an elven spear remaining from the battle of another age to use as a crutch for his crippled leg, and the Littleton Legends head back to Mithrendain. On the way back however, the party is ambushed by a Drider, a twisted creature with the lower body of a spider and the upper body of a pale-skinned elf. They make quick work of the creature and Jerky, not understanding its elven plea for surrender, finishes it off leaving the group wondering who might have been behind the ambush. Upon their return to Mithrendain, the Littleton Legends immediately notice a slight shift in atmosphere about the city. Haughty looks and disdain have been replaced by distrust and fear on the faces of passers by, especially the city guard who seem very on edge. The group stops at Kagen’s Court Cafe, to get cleaned up before requesting an audience with Vyndra Sysvani only to find Porris and an infuriated Backler getting ready to storm a city guard outpost to rescue their friend Duke, who they say was wrongfully arrested. The Littleton Legends accompany them, and are met with the same colder-than-ice outpost commander who arrested them their first day in Mithrendain. He and his men put Backler in chains after he loses his temper, and Shed is caught sneaking into the guard post and arrested as well. Tension reaches its peak as the guard commander takes a long look at the remaining Littleton Legends, seemingly sizing them up. Finally, he tells them to get lost and retreats back into the guard tower. The Littleton Legends, in desperate need of allies, head to the Citadel Arcanum to report to Vyndra Sysvani and inquire about the recent events, but they are met instead by Faerendale’s Fiancee Rowena, backed by an entire regiment of guards. She presents herself as the temporary leader of the city, and accuses the group of conspiring against the Seelie Court and bestowing a curse upon Vyndra Sysvani. The Littleton Legends do not resist arrest, and are escorted underground after their belongings have been confiscated to await trial. The four members are locked up in separate, dark cells, each with a fellow prisoner awaiting them. To his surprise, Aaler is met with a familiar face, that of his childhood friend Sabynn, an eladrin priestess of Elune whom he met while they were both acolytes at a temple in Astromar. She explains that she was ambushed by a Drider on her way to the temple of Elune about a week ago, and awoke in this cell, helpless. Isaya, for her part, is met with a vaguely familiar sneer: that of Arfo. The two are contained in a cell equipped with runes that prevent the use of arcane magic. Isaya dodges questions about how she came into possession of the green pseudo-dragon, who was previously Arfo’s prisoner and the two agree that for now, they are in the same boat and will need to work together. He explains that he was tracking a mysterious female eladrin through the underground passageways a couple days ago and fell into a trap, ending up locked within this cell. As shed is thrown into his cell, a stream of aristocratic protest erupts from the mouth of his cell companion, Faerendale. The young Eladrin eloquently tells the tragic tale of his capture… after having found the remains of his brother Boreas, he was trudging through the swamp with his body when the ground beneath him shifted and the swamp itself seemed to swallow him whole. He though his end had come, but instead he woke up covered in this cell covered in thick black mud and covered in burns. He is surprised to learn that he is in fact beneath Mithrendain… As soon as Jerky’s cell door is opened, a scuffle breaks out and a few moments later, he and another prisoner are roughly shoved to the ground. The prisonner turns out to be Galprath, the Night Watcher who the party had tipped off about Rowena possibly being the traitor he was looking for. He tells Jerky he followed Rowena to a small home in the old battery district to which she seemed to be delivering a package, and then tracked her deep into the underground passages to a complex crawling with pale-skinned elves, where he was eventually discovered and captured. Previous // Next